The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices.
When attempting to locally run a virtual image (e.g., for a VM), a user may occasionally have an undesirable experience because the user may experience sub-optimal performance (e.g., insufficient CPU performance, insufficient memory, etc). Moreover, challenges exist with current approaches for identifying an optimal environment for running a VM.